Run
by IamHermioneGranger101
Summary: Hermione Granger has been taken from the wizarding world and had her memories wiped clean. Can Draco save her or will the Dark Lord get her first?


Run MA

Chapter one

Hermione looked to her left as she pulled her shit box of a car onto the road, after she had left her school ,Connaught, she felt odd she was making things happen that she couldn't explain. she looked back at the road then had a look of utter horror flash across her face as a light haired man sprinted in front of her moving car pursued by two strange looking men. Oh my god one of them shouted and the stick in his massive hand glowed massively. Hermione pulled over quickly and ran after the poor man. Desperately racing after them as fast as her legs would possibly take her. She saw them all racing ahead of her the men dangerously close to each other.

"STOP!"She screamed and men looked back at her but they kept running. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" This time they did stop muttering herself some courage before shouting "What do you think you're doing?" She tried to step forward but the men who were chasing the other man were in front of her and she attempted to jump back but the men grabbed her and whispered "You will make a nice trophy for the dark lord...Mud-blood" His breath against her neck made her shiver. She seemed to recognise that word but she didn't know from where.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The light-haired man was now in front of the three of them and attacking the other men with such ease and gracefullness, with a few more swift movements both of them are on the floor groaning in pain. Now that he has stopped moving I can fully take in his stunning beauty;Heaving shirtless chest smothered in sweat so much that it glistened and gorgeous abs that looked like they had been carved from clay. Low-rising jeans just hanging on his masculine V. Her eyes roamed his solid body until they reached his white china doll face his light blond hair with dark streaks stood on end probably from running his hand through it to much. She could feel his brooding eyes eating up her as well, suddenly she felt very self conscious of her hazardly thrown on tight fitting black jeans, her healed black boots and her favourite black hoody that was her fathers but she adopted it when he refused to take it back with all of her cat, Crookshanks, hair smothering it. When their eyes finally met she felt like they had met before.

"If you want to live take my hand" He said with a loud, intense voice. She just stood there looking at him oddly. "Well, do you?" He stood there looking at her dumb struck face before she gently put her hand into his and suddenly they were in a strange looking house. "Welcome back, Granger" Said the strange man as he started to walk away until she yelled at him to wait and he turned around. "Yes, Granger?"

"H-how do you know my name?" She muttered this just loud enough for him to hear her.

"You really don't remember do you? Well this might remind you." He said her while stalking towards her with fast strides and before she knew his hands were resting where her large scar slices down the side of her body and lip contact was initiated between the two. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do anymore as his dreamy kiss made her whole body go limp in his strong capable hands just like putty. As she closed her eyes all of these images of her in a castle laughing and having fun with two grinning boys by her side a ginger and a dark haired person with glasses and a strange cut on his head she seemed to recognize. It was Harry and Ron. His brutal lips came off her shell shocked lips as she started to come back to the present.

"I still don't know who you are but where are Harry and Ron?" She needingly questioned the handsome man carefully scared she might hit a bad spot.

"Oh, so you remember them retarted twats but not me?" He seemed...Angry somehow but she had no clue why.

"Where are they?!" She questioned more urgently this time, scared they might of been hurt somehow. "Tell me!" She said louder worry sinking into her voice.

"Draco?" A female voice sank into the uncomfortable silence and it seemed to have traveled downstairs. The voice came louder this time questioning if the creator heared anything at all.

"Yeah cous it's me" The man, seemingly Draco shouted back up the stairs as this stampede of people came rushing down the small group of stairs and into the kitchen. All of them halting in their tracks when they saw Hermione.

"Who are you?" Hermione let this slip before her brown eyes landed on the two people she wanted to see. "Harry! Ron!" She exclaimed as she leapt forward and threw herself into their ready arms.

"Hermione! You're-You're alive"Harry stuttered over the words worridely.

"Well done, Potter! You can state the obvious!" Draco rolled his eyes obnoxiously.

"Draco!" A strange woman reprimended the young man giving him the evil eye. "Should we remind you of what you did when you thought she was dead?" He blushed furiously at this comment while the woman walked over to Hermione calmly.

"Hermione, do you remember me?" The woman was about Hermione's height with purple hair and was strikingly familar to the young woman.

"Tonks?" Hermione guessed carefully not looking her in the eye. A smile sprouted itself from the worried look as Tonks hugged her tightly.

"So how is my favourite little witch doing? We all missed you so much!" Hermione looked up shell shocked as Tonks said the word 'Witch'. "What is it Hermione? What's wrong?" Tonks gushed out worried she stepped to far.

Witch. Witch. Witch.

Hermione gawked at her old friend not being able to actually make a real word but just something like grunts and questioning sounds. "W-witch? Me? Are you sure?" Hermione managed these few words before everything looked like it was going dark and she started to fall but before she lost conciousness she felt strong hands grab her sides and heared someone high-pitched screams. She realised...They were hers.

Omg thank you so much for deciding to read my fanfic and I should be uploading every week hopefully and they will be longer than this one but for the next one I needed this cliff hanger.

Katara101


End file.
